


Glasses

by 3rd_times_a_charm



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Background Akamatsu Kaede, Background Amami Rantaro, Goshi - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, backround Saihara Shuichi, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rd_times_a_charm/pseuds/3rd_times_a_charm
Summary: Gonta loses his glasses before his and Ryoma's date. They spend all day looking for them.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> WE NEED MORE GOSHI IN OUR LIVES!!!! the other characters i put in the tags have maybe 1 or 2 lines. if you came for them, im sorry but they barely exist.

Gonta woke up in Ryoma’s room again. He and Ryoma had been spending a lot more time together once Keebo had convinced Gonta to ask out Ryoma. The two of them had been together for about 2 months, and that day they had a date. 

Gonta looked down at the sleeping Ryoma in his arms, but he remembered he needed his glasses. He reached towards the bedside table to grab his glasses, only to realize a couple seconds later, his glasses were not there. Not where he put them. 

“Mh… Gonta?” Ryoma was starting to wake up.

“Oh. Good morning, Ryoma! Gonta seems to have a problem…”

“What’s the problem Gonta?” Ryoma was now awake. He always started paying attention or stopped what he was doing if Gonta had a problem. 

“Gonta can’t seem to find Gonta’s glasses…” 

“Oh! I can help you, Gonta!” Ryoma started looking around the room, searching for his boyfriend’s glasses. After almost half an hour of Ryoma looking around his room, he still couldn’t find them. 

“They don’t seem to be in here, Gonta. I’m sorry.”

Gonta had tears welling up in his eyes. “I-if Gonta no have glasses… G-gonta no can be good gentleman!” 

Ryoma ran to his side. “No, no no no, Gonta. You are still an amazing gentleman even if you don’t have glasses! Uh… let me help you.”

Ryoma took Gonta’s hand. “Even if you can’t see, I can guide you. We will ask the other students if they have seen your glasses.” 

Gonta quickly pulled Ryoma into a hug. “Thank you Ry-Ry.” Gonta only said ‘Ry-Ry’ when he was sad or scared, which was not often. Ryoma unlocked his room and guided Gonta outside. 

The first person they asked was Tsumugi, who was standing outside the dorms. 

“Ah! Gonta and Ryoma!” she said. They walked closer towards her. 

“Tsu, have you happened to see Gonta’s glasses anywhere? We couldn’t find them this morning.” 

Tsumugi was quiet for a moment, thinking. “No. Sorry. You should ask Kaede or Shuichi! They probably know where to look.”

Gonta was looking sad again. “Th-thank you, Tsumugi.” 

They started walking again. “Don’t worry Gonta, we will find them, definitely in time for our date tonight.” 

After awhile, Ryoma saw Kaito and Maki. 

“Oh! Hello Gonta and Ryoma! How are you this morning?” Kaito said. 

“It has been a morning. Have either of you seen Gonta’s glasses by any chance?”

“Gonta woke up this morning and Gonta’s glasses were not where Gonta put them.” 

“No, sadly. We can help you look, if you need.” Maki said. Kaito had helped her with her colder, more enclosed personality. 

“Thank you for the offer, but we will be okay.”

They kept walking around and looking until they found Angie, Himiko, and Tenko sitting in the grass. 

“Hey! Get away you degenerate males!” Tenko said, standing up immediately. 

“Hey now. Don’t worry, we just have a question to ask.”

“Nyeh?” 

“Have any of you seen Gonta’s glasses? They were not where Gonta put them this morning and Gonta can not see.”

“Oh! Let me ask Atua!” Angie said. “Hm. Sadly, not even Atua knows! But you should ask Kokichi! That trickster may have stolen them!”

“Ah. Thank you, we will be on our way now.”

While they were walking away, they heard Angie’s signature, “Praise be to Atua!”.

A little bit later, they ran into Miu, Keebo, and Kokichi teasing them.

“AH! SON OF A BITCH STOP TOUCHING THAT!!!” Miu screamed at Kokichi. 

“Oh, hello Ryoma, hello Gonta! Do you need something?” Keebo asked them. 

“Yes, actually. Have any of you seen Gonta’s glasses?” Ryoma asked. 

“Hmmm…. Yes! Yes I have!” Kokichi said.

“Oh? Kokichi saw Gonta’s glasses? Where, if Gonta may ask?”

“Nishishi! Yesterday, on your head!” 

“Gonta… stay right here for a moment… Keebo… GRAB HIM.” 

Keebo grabbed Kokichi and Ryoma started towards him. 

“R-ryoma? What’s going on? Gonta is worried for his friends safety but Gonta can’t help because Gonta can’t see...?”

Ryoma realized that what he was going to do wasn’t going to help. “Let him go Keebo…”

They still had to find Kaede and Shuichi. 

“What if Ryoma and Gonta check in the kitchen?” Gonta asked. “Maybe Kirumi can help!”

“What a great idea, love.”

A few minutes later, they arrived at the dining hall. 

“Ah! Are you two here for lunch?” Kirumi asked from the kitchen. 

“Oh. Gonta, it seems we have been looking for your glasses for a while now.”

“O-oh…” 

Kirumi stepped out of the kitchen, mixing a bowl of what looked like some kind of batter. 

“Do you need help with something?” She asked, while still mixing the batter. 

“Well, we actually came to ask if you have seen Gonta’s glasses this morning. We have asked almost everyone, but we think you would give us one of the more… helpful answers.” Ryoma asked.

“Hmm…” Kirumi thought for a couple minutes. “No. Sorry, Gonta and Ryoma.”

At that moment, Korekiyo came into the kitchen. 

“Hmm? Are Gonta and Ryoma looking for something?”

“Yes! Gonta’s glasses!” Gonta piped up. “Has Korekiyo seen them?”

“No. I am dearly sorry Gonta. I hope your search is successful.”

Gonta and Ryoma went back to Ryoma’s room. 

“G-Gonta so very sorry that Ryoma had to help him look all morning…”

Ryoma sat Gonta down on the bed. “No, don’t be sorry Gonta! It is not your fault, remember that!” 

Ryoma stood and gave Gonta a hug. He gently kissed Gonta on the cheek, when he tasted salt. Tears rolled down Gonta’s face, as he hugged Ryoma close. Ryoma then pressed another kiss against Gonta’s lips and would not let go of the hug. 

After a lot of tender kisses and hugging, Ryoma sat down next to Gonta. 

“Gonta? I am going to go out and look for your glasses again. I will also talk to Rantaro, Shuichi, and Kaede. Please, just stay here in my room. I will worry for your safety if you go out without your glasses.”

“Gonta will stay right here, for Ryoma!”

Ryoma kissed Gonta on the cheek again and left, making sure to lock his door. Everything was going just as Ryoma had hoped.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gonta sat on Ryoma’s bed for a while, making sure not to touch or move anything, so it wouldn't break. Gonta had lost track of time, so how long his boyfriend took wouldn't matter. In the end, Gonta decided to take a nap. He held the pillow close, like he was cuddling with Ryoma. The smell made it easier, and he eventually drifted off to sleep. 

He was awoken later to Ryoma shaking him gently. 

“Gonta, love, I have a present for you.”

“Hmm?” Gonta was still slightly drowsy, when Ryoma handed him a small box. 

“Open it, Gonta!”

Gonta realised it opened like a glasses case. He took out the pair of glasses and put them on. They fit perfectly. ‘

“Did you… find Gonta’s glasses, Ryoma?”

Gonta’s eyes looked so happy while he talked to Ryoma. 

“Well… look in the mirror!” Ryoma said.

These glasses were completely new. They were green, and had ladybug decals on it. They were adorable, the present was so sweet, they were totally Gonta. 

Then Gonta remembered. 

“Oh no Ryoma! Our date! It starts soon!”

Ryoma laughed. “Well, If it is not a bother, why don’t we get ready?”

“Of course!” Gonta said, before kissing Ryoma on the forehead and heading off to his room. 

Gonta put on a nicer suit and a tie that matched his new glasses. He brushed his long hair a bit, and grabbed the bouquet on his dresser. He took the keys from off his table and put them in his pocket. He had also left his bug catcher on the table. He stepped out the door and walked over to Ryoma’s room. It was getting dark out, so Gonta hoped Ryoma was okay to stay out late. Gonta knocked on the door, and Ryoma opened. He was wearing a black suit, and he had even taken his hat off. 

“Ryoma… Gonta is lucky to be with someone so nice and so handsome… how did Gonta get so lucky”

“I could say the same about this handsome, adorable gentleman in front of me!” Ryoma said.

A bright red blush showed up on Gonta’s face, and he gave Ryoma the flowers. Beautiful blue Forget-Me-Not’s. 

Now it was Ryoma’s turn to blush. “My favorites… thank you, Gonta!”

Gonta leaned down and gave Ryoma a kiss. 

“Gonta, I need you to take off your glasses again.”

“Hm? Why does Gonta need to take off his glasses?”

“So I can lead you to our date, of course!”

Gonta did as he was told, and put the glasses into his pocket. Ryoma took his hand, and led him out the doors. Ryoma took him to the grass, towards a hill.It was dark, and everyone else was inside. Ryoma sat Gonta down, and started to let the bugs around them go. 

“Put your glasses back on, Gonta!”

Gonta put his glasses on, and what he saw was beautiful. It was late at night, the stars shining in the sky, and bugs flying all around them. Fireflies, Gonta recognized. Beautiful fireflies lighting up the grass. 

Gonta started to cry, it was all so beautiful. 

“Gonta, why are you crying! Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? What happened?”

At that point, Gonta pulled Ryoma into a hug. 

“It’s all so beautiful. Gonta loves it, thank you, Ryoma. Gonta loves you with all his heart!”

Gonta then gave Ryoma a kiss, which lasted a while. It showed Ryoma that he was happy that his plan worked. The whole wild goose chase for Gonta’s glasses, which was to spend more time with Gonta. 

Early in the morning, Ryoma took Gonta’s glasses and pocketed them. Throughout the day, Ryoma spent every moment with Gonta. Until Gonta fell asleep, which was when Ryoma went to Angie for help making the present for Gonta. She helped him paint the glasses with the right medium, and once they were done, he went back to his room. He woke Gonta up, and gave him back his glasses. It all worked. 

“I love you too, Gonta. I want to be happy with you forever.”

\--------------------------------------  
TIME SKIP  
\--------------------------------------

Three years after that date, Gonta still had his glasses. They were beautiful and Gonta loved them every single day. They had another date in 30 minutes, and Gonta was prepared. He picked up Ryoma, drove him to the restaurant, and ordered the food for them. It was time. 

“Gonta has a question for Ryoma…”

“Oh, yes Gonta?”

A bright red blush appeared on his face, the same one from years ago. 

“Will Ryoma marry Gonta?”

The answer did not need a pause. Tears came to Ryoma’s eyes.

“Of course Gonta, I was going to ask the same thing!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people will write more goshi. also, thank you for reading! If you have suggestions, or constructive criticism, please dont be afraid to tell me. Also, I need more ideas for writing! please give me more things to write!
> 
> also I think I said "Gonta" and "Ryoma" too many times in this


End file.
